Team ASND: New Horizons
by conxkiller7
Summary: This story is based around team ASND (Ascend) and their first year at Beacon. Join teams RWBY, JNPR, and ASND during their first year at Beacon. Rated T for language.
1. Welcome to Beacon

**A/N: This is my first piece. I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism appreciated. Hope that their is not much grammar issues in it! At times i will follow the RWBY story line and others I wont**

Anthony Black was tall and had black, scraggly hair with blue tips. He has bluish-green eyes. He wore a gray buttoned up shirt, a gray button-up hooded robe that he left unbuttoned and gray pants. The inside robe was yellow; the area around his buttons on either side of his robe was yellow. His robe had a tail that was split into two pieces that started at the waist and went down to about his calves. He also wore a black necklace that had his family symbol which was two swords crossed with a phoenix behind that.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister _and_ brother are going to Beacon with me!" Yang said while hugging her sister Ruby and her brother Anthony. "This is the best day ever!"

Anthony was not technically their brother, but they treated him like one nonetheless. He was grateful for that. His parents had been killed and he moved in with Qrow, a family friend of his parents. He meet Ruby and Yang then and has loved them ever since. He had known and lived with them many years and promised Qrow to not let anything happen to them when he left for Beacon.

"Please stop," Ruby said while being chocked by the bear hug. Yang released the two and smiled at grinned at them.

"Chill, Sis," Anthony said grinning at his excited sister, "No need to be so dramatic about it."

"But I'm so proud of Ruby!" Yang exclaimed excitedly, "She impressed the head master enough to let her skip two years for heaven's sake!"

"Really, Sis, it was nothing," Ruby said sighing a little.

"I'd hardly say it was nothing, Ruby, give yourself some credit!" Anthony said, "You fought and stopped Torchwick. Sure he got away, but like Yang said, you impressed Professor Ozpin," Anthony smiled at his sister.

"Yeah, see?" Yang asked agreeing with Anthony, "What you did was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is gonna thing you are the bee's knees!" Yang said smiling at her sister who was not enthused.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked curiously.

"Of course I'm excited…I just…" Ruby paused and sighed, "I got moved ahead two years, and I don't want people to think that I'm special."

"That might be difficult," Anthony said smiling brightly at Ruby.

"But you are special," Yang said while putting an arm around Ruby.

Just then a News Hologram came up that said… "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale police department. Back to you, Lisa. Thank You. In other news, this Saturdays Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization, has now disrupted-"

A new hologram replaced the news reporter. It was of an older woman, most likely a teacher by the looks of her. She had blond hair, glasses, and wore a small cape.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" the hologram said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," the hologram said which was now identified as Glynda.

"If you'd of waited two seconds without opening your mouth, you would have found out Yang," Anthony said with a smirk teasing his sister.

She knew he was just kidding. They liked to tease each other a lot.

"Shut it! Or I'll shut it for you!" Yang said with a glare at Anthony.

Anthony just grinned at her. "_I'd like to see you try,"_ he thought. He did not dare say it, or she would try and would just cause a scene.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is in an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge, and the training to protect our world.

With that she faded away. "Oh, Wow!" Ruby said excitedly as she moved to the window. She had just noticed the view even though she could have looked any other time.

Everyone now moved to the window even though it had been there the whole time. _"Why is everyone just seeing it now_?" Anthony thought.

"Nice view, isn't it?" Anthony said.

"Yeah! And look you can see Signal from here!" Ruby said pointing to the academy, "I guess homes not too far after all," Ruby said with a smile.

Yang walked up behind Ruby and put an arm around her. "Beacon is our home now," Yang said happily.

"Yeah, don't worry Rubes, I'm sure you will love it here," Anthony said while rubbing Ruby's head playfully.

"Thanks guys, you are probably right," Ruby said smiling at them and fixing her hair, "You guys are the best!"

Anthony and Yang smiled at Ruby affectionately. "Yes we are," they both said with huge grins on their faces.

Their conversation was interrupted by a tall, blonde, and scraggily blonde guy running past them, looking as if we was about to vomit.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone," Yang said matter-of-factly

"Motion sickness must suck!" Anthony exclaimed.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted," Ruby said, seeing the bright side of things.

"I wonder who we are going to meet," Yang said changing the subject.

"Uh, I just hope they are better than vomit boy," Ruby said with a giggle, "Oh, Yang, gross! You got puke on your shoe."

"Gross-gross-gross-gross-gross!" Yang said trying to get the puke off her shoe."

"Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby began yelling at yang.

Anthony laughed at them as he watched them fight. "Hey I'm going to go give vomit boy something for his stomach," Anthony said but his sisters were not paying any attention to him. He just smiled and shrugged as he walked away.

He found vomit boy near a trash can. "Hey, you ok?" Anthony asked the boy.

"Mo-Motion Sickness," is all he could utter as he clutched his chest and leaned over the trash can.

"Here, take this," Anthony handed him a vile with some blue liquid in it.

He just looked at it as if he thought it was poison or something.

"What are you waiting for? Do you want to feel better or not?" Anthony asked him.

Vomit boy looked at Anthony then chugged the vile. A disgusted look appeared on his face. "That is really nasty," he said.

"But do you feel better already?" Anthony said with a grin.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks!" he said, "I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc…. What made you come to help me?" Jaune asked curiously.

"Why not?" Anthony said with a grin, "I'm Anthony Black by the way. I'd shake your hand but seeing as you just threw up not too long ago ill pass for now."

Jaune chuckled, "Yeah that is probably a good idea."

"So…do you want you can come meet my sisters?" Anthony said changing the subject.

"Umm, yeah sure," he replied looking a bit nervous.

"Don't worry! They won't bite," Anthony said with a grin, "Although you did puke on Yang's shoe…"

Jaune's eyes went wide, "I did? I'm sorry about that."

Anthony chuckled, "Don't tell me that, tell Yang. But don't worry about it I'll get her to cool off if she hasn't already," Anthony said with confidence.

"I hope that you are right," he said in nervously.

The two walked back to the pair of girls that seemed to have calmed down now.

"You!" Yang called out, pointing at Jaune as they approached. Jaune went frozen and wide eyed.

"Urr- Umm, sorry!" is all that Jaune could manage to say.

"Hey Yang, Calm down! It's not like he can control it. It wasn't your hair either. So consider yourself lucky!" Anthony shrugged.

"If it had been my hair he would not be alive right now!" Yang said glaring at Jaune the entire time. "I'll let you off the hook this time. But don't let something like this happen again!"

"Ok, I won't," Jaune said still looking very nervous, "I'm Jaune by the way"

"Hello, I'm Ruby!" Ruby spoke up, "Feeling better?

"Yes, thanks to your brother," Jaune gestured to Anthony who had a smile on his face.

Anthony shrugged, "It was no problem."

"What did you give him?" Ruby asked

"Just something I brewed up," Anthony said with a smirk.

"What did that have in it?" Jaune asked curiously.

"You don't want to know," Anthony said with a very big grin on his face.

"Umm, Ok?" Jaune said looking worried.

"Looks like we are almost there," Ruby said looking out the window.

"Good, I want to get off this ship as soon as possible," Jaune said looking a little brighter than before.

A few minutes later they arrived at beacon. The four stepped out of the ship and began marveling at the beauty of Beacon Academy

"The view from Vale has nothing on this," Yang said breaking her silence and looking a bit more cheerful than before.

Ruby began getting very excited seeing peoples weapons. She was crazy for weapons.

"Easy their little sister, they're just weapons," Yang said.

"Just weapons?" Ruby asked, "They're an extension of ourselves! They are a part of us! Oh, they are so cool!" Ruby explained happily.

"She seems a bit hyperactive," Jaune whispered to Anthony grinning, "And she seems to like weapons a lot."

"You don't know the half of it," he replied with a smile as he looked at his sister.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go and try and make some friends of your own?" Yang asked pulling Ruby's hood over her.

"But… Why would I need friends when I have you, Anthony, and Jaune?" she asked pulling off her hood.

"Well…Actually my friends are here now. Got to go catch up. K? See you. Bye!" Yang said very fast as she ran off with a group of friends.

"Wait, where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby said while spinning and looking confused.

Ruby sighed, "I don't know what I'm doing," Ruby said while falling backwards onto some luggage.

"Don't worry Ruby, we will find where we need to be," Anthony said confidently while Jaune nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing!" a girl in a white skirt called out, looking at Ruby.

"Sorry!" Ruby said looking up at the girl in white.

"_Is that Weiss Schnee? Heiress to the Schnee Company? They are one of the largest distributors of dust in all of Remnant!" _Anthony thought to himself.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" she said scolding Ruby for the accident.

"Uhh," Ruby didn't know how to respond to this girl that was yelling at her. She gave Anthony a look that meant she needed some help.

"Weiss, right?" Anthony asked, "It was an accident. Ruby was just dazed from being spun around and confused. There isn't any need for you to start yelling at her. Nothing bad happened."

"And who might you be?" Weiss asked glaring at Anthony.

"I'm Anthony Black, and she is my sister Ruby Rose." Anthony informed her with a smile on his face.

"Well this doesn't change e the fact that she could have done some real damage!" Weiss said while shaking a bottle of red dust. The dust was making a cloud around Ruby.

"Hey stop shaking that or ruby's gonna sn-!" it was too late. There was an explosion between Ruby and Weiss. "_Holy shit that was big," _Anthony thought.

"Unbelievable!" Weiss yelled when the dust settled, "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry," Ruby said while poking her fingers together. "_What kind of gesture is that? She must be really nervous right now," _Anthony thought.

"Uhh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?

"Well, I uh," Ruby managed to get out. She was so nervous and felt so bad right now. She just wanted her to stop yelling!

"This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice you know! We're here to fight monsters so watch where you are going." Weiss yelled angrily at Ruby.

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess!" Ruby said a little angry with the ice princess for yelling so much.

''_Nice Rubes, didn't know you had that in you! _Anthony thought. "Yeah, back off princess! After all this is _your_ fault for shaking the dust bottle with the cap not on tight enough! Anthony said glaring at Weiss.

Before she could say anything back a new feminine voice joined in.

"It's Heiress actually, but I suspect you knew that already," the girl was wearing black buttoned vest, a white sleeveless shirt, white shorts, and purple and black stockings. She also wore a black bow in her hair, "Heiress to the company infamous for its controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners."

"How dare! The nerve of!" Weiss approached the girl angrily and snatched the bottle from her hand while Ruby giggled.

"I promise ill make this up to you!" Ruby yelled as Weiss stormed off towards the school.

Ruby sighed. "_Worst first day of school ever!" _she thought.

"Come on Ruby, let's go," Anthony said as he put an arm around her, "Jaune, you coming?"

Jaune was still awestruck from what had just occurred. "_That was a thing,"_ he said in his head. He finally came to his senses, "Yeah, wait up!" he said as he ran for them.

"So… I've got this!" Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose trying to make conversation for them.

"Wow!" Jaune said looking very surprised and a little bit scared, "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact, sniper rifle," Ruby said with a huge smile.

"A what?" Jaune asked confused.

"It's also a gun," Ruby said dumbing it down and putting a bullet in the chamber.

"Oh, that's cool!" he said with a smile.

"What do you got?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Oh, uh, I got this sword," Jaune said looking a little down that his weapon wasn't as cool as Ruby's.

Ruby made an interesting noise in awe of his weapon.

"Yeah, I got a shield too."

"So, what do they do?" Ruby touched Jaune shield causing him to almost drop it and clumsily try to keep hold of it.

"The shield gets smaller so, when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away," Jaune said looking a bit depressed.

"Wouldn't it just weigh the same?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, it does," Jaune said looking down at the ground.

"What do you have Anthony?" Jaune asked curiously looking at him.

Anthony took his weapon off his back. "This is Rolling Thunder," he said, "It is a machine gun modified to shoot electric rounds. It has 150 round drum clips, a hybrid sight to switch from red dot to ACOG, and a under barrel mounted grenade launcher that shoots explosive dust grenades. Lastly, I can press this button and it shifts into a marksmen rifle gaining a longer barrel and becoming semi-auto. When I do that I have to switch the magazines to sniper ammo," Anthony said grinning at his weapon that he loved so much.

"Wow," Jaune said, "That is really impressive," Jaune looked awestruck.

"I also have these," he said unsheathing his knifes that are stuck under his wrists. **(Basically hidden blades from AC) **

"Nice," Jaune said looking down again realizing that Anthony's weapon is better than his as well.

"Anthony and I may have gone a little overboard in designing them," Ruby said smiling.

"You made those?!" he asked looking shocked.

"Of course," Anthony said, "All Signal Academy students forge their own weapons."

"Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war," Jaune said looking even more depressed.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom. Well I like it!" Ruby said excitedly seeing that Jaune was feeling down and tried to cheer Jaune up.

"It's pretty uncommon for something so classic. It is certainly unique," Anthony said looking at Jaune with a smile.

"So, anyone know where we are going?" Jaune said wanting more than anything to change the subject.

Ruby and Anthony both shook their head. "Well, shit," Anthony said sighing, "Why the hell did Yang have to leave? She seemed to know where she was going!"

"We will find it! Don't worry Anthony!" Ruby said reassuringly.

"If you say so," Anthony said sighing again.

"Think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? A recognizable landmark?" Jaune asked unsure of how they'd find where they needed to be.

"This is going to be an interesting four years!" Anthony said smiling at his sister and his newly found friend.

**A/N: Did you like? I hope so! Leave a review and help me improve! See you in the next chapter hopefully!**


	2. Calm Before The Storm

"Here it is…I think," Anthony said standing outside the auditorium with little confidence in his voice. They walked into the auditorium.

"_Where is she?" _Anthony thought as he searched the crowd,_ "I don't see her anywhere!"_

Anthony then heard Yang before spotting her, waving at them, motioning for them to come.

"_I guess she'll have to wait until later,"_ Anthony thought.

"Hey, we got to go, Jaune, there is only room for me and Ruby to fit in there, sorry," Anthony said while walking away, "Catch you later!"

"Bye!" Ruby said to him.

"See ya, oh man, where am I going to find another nice, quirky girl like Ruby and a calm, cool friend like Anthony to talk to?" Jaune thought aloud as he walked off.

"How's your first day going little brother and sister?" Yang asked smiling at them.

"Yang, I'm taller than you! Plus you are only like a month older than me so please, stop calling me that," Anthony said annoyed at Yang. She always did that to him even, if he did act more mature than her she always pointed out that she was older.

"No can do!" Yang said with a smirk across her face, earning a big scowl and an annoyed grunt from Anthony.

"You ditched us, Yang!" Ruby said accusingly glaring at Yang as she did so, "Then I blew up! And you were not there to help me out,"

"Meltdown already?" she asked curiously.

"Nope, she literally exploded," Anthony said laughing a little as he did, "Some crabby girl started yelling at her for tripping on her luggage on accident. Long story short, Ruby sneezed, she blew up, and the crabby girl got angrier."

"You two!" A familiar voice said causing Ruby to Jump into Yang's arms. Weiss stood behind Ruby glaring at her and looking pretty angry.

"Oh, god, it's happening again!" Ruby said.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" she said harshly looking at Ruby in Yang's arms as she said it, "And you, I don't know what to think about you!" she said looking at Anthony with a glare.

"Umm, well, we could see if we could be friends if you would please stop yelling at Ruby. Or at the very least we could just stay out of each other's way," Anthony said smiling at the heiress.

"Fine," Weiss said with a scowl, "But she has to read this!" she pulled out a pamphlet that said dust for dummies.

"Uh, do I have to Anthony?" Ruby asked unwilling to read the pamphlet.

"Do you want her to stop yelling?" he replied in a monotone

"Kinda" she said.

"Then yes, you do," Anthony said with a half-smile.

"Fine," Ruby said giving in to the demands.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone going up on the microphone that was onstage. On the stage stood Ozpin and Goodwitch. Ozpin cleared his throat before speaking. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," with that Ozpin walked off and Goodwitch approached the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow, your initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed," she said before following Ozpin.

"He seemed kinda off," Yang said.

"Almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby stated.

"Yeah, that was kind of depressing actually," Anthony said grimly while rubbing his temples, "What a wonderful welcome."

_**-Later that night-**_

It was night time and everyone was gathered in the ballroom getting ready for bed. Anthony, Yang, and Ruby found a spot next to each other. They were all lying on their own mat that they had brought. Yang threw herself down on her mat on the far right, with Ruby in the middle, and Anthony on the far left. "It's like a _big_ slumber party!" Yang said smiling at them.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys," Ruby said in response.

"I know I do!" she replied with a purr looking at some boys that were showing off their muscles to her. Anthony just rolled his eyes at them, "Plus we've seen Anthony in his underwear plenty of times," Yang said teasing him, making Ruby giggling.

"Yang!" Anthony said blushing slightly.

"What, we have. I'm just stating the facts," Yang said smirking at him playfully.

"Doesn't mean you have to say it," Anthony mumbled quietly.

Their attention was then turned to the sound of a match lighting. The source of the sound was the girl in black and white with the bow from this morning. "That girl…" Ruby said lost in thought about he mysterious.

"You know her?" Yang asked curiously.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before we could say anything," Ruby said not taking her eyes off the mysterious girl with the black bow.

"Well, now's your chance," Yang said pulling Ruby who struggled to stop her and motioning for Anthony to follow them.

"Hello!" Yang said to the girl reading, who looked up from her book, "I believe you three may know each other?"

"Aren't you the girl who exploded? And you are her brother?" she said curiously.

"Yeah," Anthony and Ruby both said in unison. Ruby offered her hand, "I'm Ruby, but you can call me crater- actually you can just call me Ruby." She said with a nervous laugh.

The bow wearing girl did not accept the hand but rather just looked down at her book. "Ok," she said sounding a little annoyed by their presence.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I don't know, help me!" she whispered back looking very nervous.

"I'm Anthony and this is my sister Yang; it's a pleasure to meet you. What's your name?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Blake," she said becoming more annoyed by the interruption from her reading.

"I like your bow! It goes great with your… pajamas," Yang said trying to ease the tension.

"Right, thanks," she said still not looking up from her book.

"Nice night don't you think?" Yang said.

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book," Blake said annoyed that they weren't taking the hint, "That I will continue to read… as soon as you leave."

"Yeah this girl is a lost cause," Yang said.

"Yang, be nice!" Anthony growled at Yang.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked ignoring Yang and Anthony.

"Huh?" Blake looked surprised at the question.

"Your book, does it have a name?" she questioned.

"Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body," Blake said looking pleased with the question.

"Oh, yeah, that's real lovely," Yang said looking bored. This caused Anthony to glare at his sister and scowl.

"I love books. Yang and Anthony used to read me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters, they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress.

Blake chuckled a little, "Why is that? Hoping you will live happily ever after? She asked.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books; someone who fought for what's right, and protected people who can't protect themselves," Ruby said smiling at Blake.

"That's very ambitious for a child… Unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale," Blake said sadly.

"Well, that's why we're here, to make it better," Ruby stated with confidence.

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister," Yang said lifting Ruby into a hug, which resulted in her fighting back and them creating a catfight.

"Sorry, about that," Anthony said to Blake laughing a little, "This happens often."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Blake said smiling, "Well good night Anthony."

"Goodnight," Anthony said before grabbing Yang and Ruby breaking up the fight, "Come on you two, time for bed."

"You sound like our mother," Yang said rolling her eyes.

"Just go to sleep!" he said in response.

-The next morning-

Anthony awoke early in the morning and found that both Yang and Ruby were still sleeping. Ruby was now snuggled up against Anthony with an arm over him sleeping soundly.

"_Haha, must've moved over in her sleep, how adorable. I better not wake her." _he thought to himself as he carefully removed her arm and moved away from her, _"Where's the cafeteria, I'm starving,"_ he thought grabbing his stomach.

Anthony proceeded to the cafeteria but became lost. After being lost for ten minutes he decided to find someone to ask. He spotted a tall, blonde haired, green eyed buff guy.

"Hey, do you know where the cafeteria is?" Anthony asked him.

"Yeah," he smiled, "It's down the hall to the right, then go to down that hall and left and you are there." He said.

"Thanks, bro," he said grateful to find him.

"I'm actually heading there now," he said, "Want to tag along?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Anthony smiled, "I'm Anthony," he said extending his hand.

"Niko," he said smiling and taking his hand, "Let's get going."

In the cafeteria they grabbed a tray and got there food. They found and open table and ate their pancakes and other breakfast foods.

"So… You ready for initiation?" Anthony asked Niko curiously.

"Definitely," Niko smiled, "You?"

"Yeah, I'm excited for some action!" he said happily.

"Hey, Anthony," a familiar voice said. He turned to see Ruby and Yang accompanied by Jaune.

"Hey girls and Jaune," Anthony said, "What's up?"

"Not much, who's your friend?" Yang said looking at Niko.

"That's Niko, he helped me get to the cafeteria when I was lost," Anthony explained while Niko nodded in agreement, "Niko, these two are my sisters Ruby and Yang and my friend Jaune."

"Nice to meet you," Niko said a little nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, what's the matter?" Yang asked noticing the nervousness, "Nervous around girls? We don't bite!" Yang laughed.

"Just the pretty and somewhat intimidating ones," Niko responded quietly and blushed slightly.

"What was that? You think we are pretty?" Yang continued to tease.

"Yang, come on," Anthony said to make Yang stop.

"Oh, you know I'm just teasing," she said smiling at Niko.

"It's ok, Anthony, I don't mind," Niko said smiling at his new friend.

"Ok, let's cut the chit-chat and eat," Ruby said.

"Yuuuum, this food is good," Yang said before taking a bite of her eggs, "These are eggs-cellent!" she said making a bad pun. She looked around and everyone was staring at her like she was stupid.

"You know those are never funny, right?" Anthony informed her with a grin, "That's one of the worst ones you have made."

"They are too funny," she said in defense.

Everyone around the table shook their head at her. "Come on, no one?" she asked while everyone stared at her blankly.

"Told you," Anthony said smirking at her.

Yang just glared at him and Anthony grinned and put his hands up in the air in defense.

"Hey, Niko, what's your weapon?" Ruby asked him wanting to talk about weapons.

Niko grinned at her, "That's something you will have to find out on the battlefield," he said chuckling a little.

"Hmm, being a bit mysterious now are we?" Yang said laughing, "I guess we will see then."

"I think we should get going to our lockers," Anthony said getting up, "Ready to go?"

They all nodded and started to get up, "I'm going to go the bathroom. No need to wait up for me," Niko said waving goodbye.

"Ok, see you on the field," Anthony said as they went their separate ways.

_**-In the locker room-**_

It was almost time for initiation to begin and Anthony, Yang, and Ruby were waiting by their lockers. Anthony noticed that Ruby was in a really good mood this morning.

"You seem like you are in a very good mood, Ruby," he said raising an eyebrow.

"How could I not?" she said pulling Crescent Rose from her locker, "No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She said while rubbing her face against her weapon affectionately.

"Well, remember Ruby you aren't the only one going through initiation, if you want to grow up you're going to have to meet new people and work together," Yang explained to Ruby.

"Uhhh, you sound like dad," she said furiously while shoving Crescent Rose back in her locker, "Ok, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up, I. Drink. Milk." she crossed her arms.

At that Anthony started laughing hysterically and couldn't manage to stop and sank to the ground laughing. The two sisters ignored him and went on with their conversation.

"What about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked away, she had not thought about that. "I don't know, I'll just be on your team or Anthony's.

"Maybe you should try being on somebody else's," she said while she suddenly became very interested in her hair.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked looking angry at Yang.

Yang put her hands up in defense. "What, no! Of course I do, I just thought, I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell."

Ruby became angrier at this. "I don't need to break out of my shell, that's-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune finished her unintentionally as he continued to walk by.

Anthony, who had finally recovered from his laughing, stood up. "I'm going to help Jaune… Again," he said before running after the blonde knight. On his way he tripped and fell into an Amazonian girl.

"I'm so sorry, my lady," Anthony said helping her up quickly, "I was running after a friend and did see you," he explained.

"It's ok, she said," brushing off the dust, "I'm Pyrrha," she said smiling at him.

"_Where have I heard that one from?" _Anthony thought.

"Anthony," he said and kissed her hand which made her blush slightly. He then noticed a white ice princess behind her, "Hello again Weiss," he said smiling at her.

"Anthony," she said firmly acknowledging him.

"Wait a minute; you are Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos? I've heard of you! You won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row! That's cool," Anthony said excited.

"Yeah, I am," Pyrrha said smiling before changing the topic quickly, "Weiss and I were just talking about teams. Maybe you would like to join us?" she smiled at him.

"Umm, yeah sure, why not," he said shrugging.

"Pyrrha, are you sure that's a good idea, he may not be worth anything in a fight!" Weiss exclaimed to her.

"Oh, trust me, I can hold my own," Anthony said with a devilish grin.

"He seems confident," Pyrrha said putting a hand on her shoulder to assure her.

"Fine," Weiss said giving in to her.

"Cool," Anthony said grinning from ear to ear.

"What about me, can I join," Jaune said walking up to them after hearing their conversation.

"I'm alright with it," Anthony said smiling at Jaune and giving him thumbs up.

"I don't know, I don't know you," Weiss said eyeing him suspiciously, "And I don't know your level of skill."

"Well, my snow angel, you will find that out later," he said with confidence.

"Flirting with me doesn't make me want you on the team anymore," Weiss said annoyed with the Blonde.

"Oh come on Weiss, I can see you like the attention," Anthony said teasing her. He winked at her and grinned.

"No, I don't!" Weiss said hurriedly as she didn't want the blonde to get his hopes up.

"I think you would make a great leader, Jaune!" Pyrrha stepped in to stop the ice princesses embarrassment, "And you as well Anthony."

"Really?" Jaune and Anthony both said.

"Yeah, you have the needed qualities to become great leaders," Pyrrha said while smiling at them with confidence.

"So, snow angel, sounds like Anthony and Pyrrha are onboard, spots are filling up quick, maybe I could pill some strings and get you in," Jaune said while leaning in closer to her.

"Ok, that's a little too close, Pyrrha little help here?" Weiss said looking to her for help with the blonde that wasn't taking the hint.

Jaune turned around and immediately was sent flying by Pyrrha's javelin that was caught in his hood. He was stopped by a locker and he was pinned to it. "I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said after her throw.

"Wow, that was cool," Anthony said looking over to where Jaune was pinned, "I'll go get him out."

Glynda voice then came up through the speakers in the locker room. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.

Anthony had gotten Jaune unpinned from the locker and Jaune was now slumped on the ground. Pyrrha and Weiss walked by them. "I believe this is yours," Anthony said smiling holding her javelin and giving it to her.

"Thank you," she said smiling at him, "It was nice meeting you both," directing it to both of them.

"Likewise," they both said to her.

"Having some trouble there, ladykiller?" Yang teased as her a Ruby walked up.

Anthony offered Jaune his hand and he took it. "I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune said looking confused

"You win some you lose some," Anthony said patting Jaune on the back.

"Snow angel probably wasn't the best start," Yang said smiling at him.

"Come on, Jaune let's go," Ruby said helping him to Beacon Cliff.

"Let's go Yang," Anthony said following Ruby and Jaune.

_**-At the cliff-**_

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin said holding his coffee mug.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," Glynda explained, "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin said, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Anthony looked over to Ruby and she had a look of shock on her face. _"Hope she ends up with someone she likes," _Anthony thought.

"After you have partnered up," Ozpin continued, "Make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die.

"_Hmm, death doesn't sound good. I'll try and avoid that from happening," _Anthony though while grinning.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff," Ozpin informed them, "We will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, umm, sir?" Jaune said raising his hand.

"Good!" Ozpin said either ignoring Jaune or not seeing him, "Now take your positions."

"Uhh sir, I've got a uh, question?" Jaune said again, "So this landing strategy, what is it exactly? You're like dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling," Ozpin stated.

It was Anthony's turn be launched. _"I hope that Jaune's ok; he doesn't seem to know what he's doing. Well he made it to beacon so that's something."_ Anthony thought before being sent into the air flying.

"_This is gonna be fun," _Anthony couldn't help but think.


	3. The Emerald Forest

**A/N: Hello here with another chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you enjoy it!**

Anthony was enjoying the feeling of flying through the air. _"Man this is awesome, a school that launches their students into a Grimm infested forest is the best school ever," _Anthony thought.

Out of nowhere he heard Ruby's voice say, "Birdy, no!'

Anthony laughed at that, _"Looks like it's time for my landing," _he said pulling Rolling Thunder off is back and firing it forward to stop some momentum. He then channeled some aura into his feet to reduce the pain that came as he landed on a tree branch and immediately jumped to a trunk and kicked off of it and landed in a roll on the ground.

"_Guess I better find a partner now," _Anthony thought brushing off some dirt.

He walked for a while before entering a clearing and heard a rustling noise nearby. He readied his weapon and went to investigate. "Come out or I come to you," Antony said calmly aiming his weapon towards the foliage.

"It's just me, silly."

The girl in front of him had a red bow and quiver of arrows. The bow split into two kukri. She wore a black unbuttoned blazer with red lining on the outside and a red V-neck shirt and also a red scarf. She had a black miniskirt with red lining as well. Her eyes are a light shade of blue. She had white hair put in a ponytail that had a black rose in it.

This girl was special to him. She had been his friend for as long as he could remember. She helped him get through his parents death. She had been his partner at Signal Academy and Anthony was elated that she would be his partner in Beacon as well.

"Where the hell have you been?" Anthony said hugging his best friend and grinning very happy to see her.

"Oh, you know, around. Hiding from you," she said grinning as she pulled away from the embrace, "Just kidding of course."

"I know you are," Anthony said smiling at her, "Ok, we should get moving their will be time to catch up later partner.

"Yeah, let's go," she said smiling at the use of the word partner.

They walked for about ten minutes before they heard movement around them and a giant snake with two heads on each half of its body. One half white and the other black._ "King Taijitu! Why did it have to be a snake? I hate snakes!" _he turned to look at Destiny and they nodded at each other and they both sent a barrage of bullets and arrows at the snake heads.

Destiny used her telekinesis semblance to improve her accuracy. The snakes seemed to be affected little by the bullets and arrows.

The black end of the snake tried to strike Anthony but he rolled out of the way. The white end of the snake was focused on Destiny as she was dodging its attack.

Anthony realized that bullets and arrows weren't doing enough and launched a grenade from is grenade launcher and Destiny guided it right to the Black head causing it to become dazed in pain. Anthony took the chance to jump on top of its head and stab it in its left eye.

Anthony vanished from sight, using his cloaking semblance and jumping off, before the black end could throw him off. He appeared on top of the White snake now and stabbed it on the top of the head wounding it.

While it was distracted Destiny shot two arrows at once hitting the white end in both eyes, completely blinding the snake. Destiny jumped high into the air trying to dodge the black ends attack but it struck her in mid-air and sent her flying into a tree.

Anthony became enraged at this and quickly finished off the white end by slashing violently until the head was almost severed from the rest of his body. He jumped from the dead end and landed on the ground facing the black snake. He switched his weapon to his sniper form and loaded the sniper rounds.

The snake struck first, trying to bite him whole but Anthony jumped above it and shot a few rounds at the snake in mid-air.

Destiny joined the fight again and arrows pelted the snake's backside. The snake ignored her and went after Anthony. Anthony dodged before running along the side of the snake's body with his blades imbedded and causing a big cut.

The snake roared in pain and rage. It faced Anthony and struck Anthony sending him flying back. Anthony landed on his front side on the ground. He pushed himself up to his feet and the snake still focused on Anthony. It must be really pissed at him to ignore the arrows coming at him and focus on him.

The snake moved to strike again with its mouth wide open trying to swallow Anthony whole.

"Eat this," Anthony said grinning to himself before launching a grenade down the snake's mouth and dodging its attack at the last moment.

The grenade exploded and the snake dropped squealing after being severed from the rest of its body. It soon died from blood loss.

"You alright?" Antony said concerned, "That was quite a hit."

"I've had worse," she said smiling at him glad that she had a best friend that cared so much about her, "My aura healed most of it, It will just be sore for a while."

"Ok good," Anthony said relieved, "let's get to the temple."

"Let's," she said smiling happily at him.

They headed in the direction that they thought the temple was. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Destiny asked worried.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Anthony asked her smirking.

"Plenty of times," Destiny mused, "Like that time we went on that camping trip to Sierra Lake and we got lost from our campsite because of you."

Anthony smiled remembering that trip. "It wasn't all my fault; you didn't do anything to stop me."

"You have a good point, but still, I blame you," she said winking at him as she walked past him.

Anthony smiled to himself and turned to follow her.

After about 15 more minutes they reached the temple. As they approached, they spotted Yang and Blake. _"Good, I think that Yang and Blake can get along nicely," _Anthony thought happy to see Yang got a good partner_._ Yang and Blake noticed the pair walking to them.

"Anthony!" Yang said happily as she squeezed him tightly, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks Yang, glad to see you to," Anthony said grinning at his sister.

"And Destiny!" Yang said turning her attention to Destiny, "Good to see you!" Yang said now squeezing Destiny tightly who had not expected it.

"Good….to….see…you to," Destiny said between breaths. Yang released her and she looked relieved as she caught her breath.

"Glad to see you two are partners again," Yang grinned at them.

"So are we," Anthony said to her before turning his attention to Blake, "Good to see you again, Blake."

"You as well," she said with a half-smile.

"This is my Best friend, Destiny," Anthony explained to Blake and then turned to Destiny, "And this is Blake, we just meet her yesterday."

Blake and Destiny exchanged greetings while Yang and Anthony watched happily.

"Well should we wait for the others to show up?" Anthony asked them all.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Yang said, "I don't think Ruby has been here yet. I would like to see who she partnered with and make sure she isn't hurt."

"I think the she can handle herself. After all, she used that heavy, dangerous scythe like it is nothing." Anthony stated confidently.

"Yeah, you're right." Yang replied.

Not a minute later they heard a loud scream screech through the air. "Some girls in trouble!" Yang said worried that someone was hurt.

"Did you guys hear that?" Yang asked them but none of them were paying attention. They were too busy looking up at the sky.

"What should we do?" Yang asked wanting an answer from someone. She looked at them and they all pointed up. In the sky was Ruby flying through the air with no indication that she was going to have a graceful landing. It looked more like she was going to fall on her face, but before she could Jaune crashed into her mid-air and sent them both flying into the tree.

"_Now what are the chances that Jaune would hit her in mid-air?" _Anthony thought to himself.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Anthony and Yang.

"I…." is all they could say in response to her before an Ursa broke into the clearing.

There was a pink explosion behind it and they heard a "Yeeehaaaaaw," from behind it. As the Ursa fell an Orange haired girl rolled off. "Aww, its broken." She said before inspecting it. A boy emerged from behind the Ursa looking out of breath.

"Nora," he said, "Please, don't ever do that again." He looked up to see Nora had disappeared and he began looking around for her. He spotted her at the temples looking at the Relics.

She inspected the queen chess piece and picked it up, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" she sang as she stood on one foot and balanced the piece on top of her head.

"Nora!" the boy shouted.

"Coming Ren!" she said before prancing off to the boy now identified as Ren.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake said in a state of disbelief.

"I…." is all they could say again. And just then Pyrrha, Niko and some other girl ran from the trees with a Deathstalker trailing close behind her.

"Jaune!" she yelled as they dodged the Deathstalker's attacks.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune who was stuck upside down in the tree that Ruby and him landed in. Ruby got up and jumped out of the tree. "Ruby," he said wanting some help.

"Ruby!" Yang and Anthony said as she landed beside them.

"Anthony and Yang!" she said attempting to give them a hug before the orange haired girl came out of nowhere and said…

"Nora!"

"Did they just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked inquisitively to a antsy Nora, annoyed Yang, Anthony in who was having trouble understanding everything, and Ruby who had a blank expression.

"Umm is this going to become a common occurrence here at Beacon…Because if it is then it's awesome!" Anthony said excitedly.

"I hope so, it's fun," Destiny agreed with him.

"Errrr! I can take it anymore!" Yang shouted as her hair turned to fire and her eyes turned red, "Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Ren ran up right then still out of breath from running after Nora. An imaginary timer dinged after the two seconds had passed.

About three seconds after that something crazy happened again. "Umm…Yang." Ruby said pointing up at the sky.

Yang slumped down looking defeated. In the sky, there was a Nevermore and Weiss hanging from one of its claws. "How could you leave me?" She yelled down.

"I said jump," Ruby replied defensively.

"_How the hell did they get up there?" _Anthony though_, "And in what world does that look even remotely like a good idea?"_

"She's gonna fall," Blake said calmly.

"She'll be fine," Ruby said sounding nervous when saying it.

"She's falling," Ren stated.

"I'll catch her," Anthony said already channeling aura to his legs ready for the impact. _"This is probably going to hurt still even with the extra aura"_

Anthony jumped in the air and caught her in his arms as they descended Anthony put all the aura he could in his legs. When he landed he fell backwards and dropped Weiss. His legs were on fire.

"_Damn that hurt!" _

"Anthony!" Destiny said coming to his side with Ruby and Yang.

"I'm fine," Anthony groaned as he got up with the aid of Destiny.

"Thank you so much, Anthony," Weiss said approaching him. "That could have really hurt me if you didn't help."

"Don't mention it!" Anthony tried to grin and not show the pain to the ice princess.

"I owe you," Weiss said gratefully before returning to the rest of the group.

As they returned to the group Niko, Pyrrha and the other girl arrived. "Great, the gangs all here, now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help!" Ruby said confidently as she ran toward the Deathstalker deploying Crescent Rose.

"Ruby wait!" Anthony said trying to make her think before she acts, but she was already gone.

"_What is she thinking; she's going to get herself killed!" _Anthony thought

Ruby charged the Deathstalker and swung Crescent Rose only to bounce off the Deathstalker and fall on the ground.

"Don't worry, totally fine!" Ruby yelled at them as she got up and faced them, forgetting about the giant Deathstalker behind her for a moment. She turned and realized how close it was to her before shooting it, using the recoil to launch her away that turned into a run.

"Ruby!" Yang and Anthony said while running towards her to meet her.

As Ruby was running, the Nevermore moved into position above her and launched its feathers at her. Anthony realized that she was going to be hit my one and stopped his running at took his gun out which was in sniper mode still. He shot the feather only a few feet above Ruby which deflected it hitting her cloak instead. Yang had been cut off by the barrage of feathers and had stopped running.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang shouted at her worriedly.

"I'm trying!" Ruby said yanking at her cape hoping to get in free.

"Ruby!" Yang and Anthony shouted seeing that the Deathstalker was raising its stinger about to strike.

"_No!" _Anthony thought.

Luckily, Weiss had sprung into action freezing the stinger when it was only inches from Ruby. "You are _so_ childish," Weiss said leaning on her sword.

"Weiss…"

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style," she continued as she turned to face Ruby, "And I suppose, I can be a bit…difficult, but if we are going to do this, we are going to have to do this together. So if you stop trying to show off, I'll be…nicer like I said I would before," she concluded.

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know that I can do this… and thank you," Ruby said softly to Weiss.

"You're fine," Weiss assured her before walking off but was stopped by Anthony before she went too far.

Anthony hugged her tightly, grateful that she had saved his sister. "Consider us even," Anthony said as he let go of her.

Weiss, who was not expecting this at all, blushed slightly, "O-okay," she replied.

Anthony went to go see Ruby who was hugging Yang, "I'm glad you are ok, Ruby," Anthony said joining the hug. "Let's get back to the others," he said to them.

"Niko!" Anthony said walking up to him and his partner. Niko sported what looked to be and axe like weapon which looked like it may also be a shotgun?

"Hey, Anthony…This is my partner Star," Niko said realizing he didn't know her name.

Star had a purple buttoned up trench coat on, black shorts, and black stockings covering her legs. She had purple eyes, a purple necklace, and she had black hair. Her weapon appeared to be a shield and a pistol that had a blade attached to it.

"Hello, I'm Anthony. That's an interesting name Star. I like it!"

"Thank you!" She smiled brightly, happy at the compliment.

"Uh guys," Jaune said, "Sorry about ruining the nice moment, but that thing is circling back," he said pointing at the Nevermore.

"You're right," Anthony said surprised that Jaune had spoken up and took charge a little.

"What are we going to do?" he asked them sounding very worried.

"Look, there's no sense dilly dallying," Weiss said, "Our objective is right in front of us," she pointed at the temple.

"She's right," Ruby said making Weiss smile at her support, "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs, there's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind," Jaune said relieved at their statements.

Anthony and Destiny walked over and picked up a white bishop piece. "This good?" Anthony asked his white haired partner and friend.

"Yeah, fine by me! "Destiny replied happily.

As the groups finished grabbing their pieces, the ice that the Deathstalker was trapped in started to crack.

"Time we left," Ren said with a firm look.

"Right let's go," Ruby said taking charge of them.

Yang stuck back and watched her sister, proud of her. Her partner noticed her not following and looking at Ruby.

"What is it?" Blake asked her confused.

"Nothing," Yang said smiling before running after the group.

Blake smiled understanding, before following her partner.

They ran until they arrived at some abandoned ruins with the Nevermore flying above them and landing on the ruins in front of them, cutting them off. They took cover behind some pillars.

"Well that's just great," Yang said frustrated.

Jaune, who was standing next to Pyrrha, saw that the Deathstalker broke free of the ice and was approaching them from behind them.

"Oh, man. Run!" Jaune yelled to them.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren said.

Nora happily did what he said and ran into the open dodging feathers flying at her before shooting her grenade launcher at the Nevermore.

"Destiny, lets help her," Anthony said before running and firing his weapon in machine gun form at the Nevermore while Destiny launched her arrows.

The Nevermore backed off and flew away angered by the shots. Anthony turned in time to see that the Deathstalker was approaching them from behind them. "Watch out!" Anthony said grabbing Destiny's arm and practically throwing her out of the way while Nora was picked up by Weiss. Blake and Ren covered their escape by dropping in and slicing at the Deathstalker. They all ran for the bridge at the ruins that the Nevermore cut them off from earlier.

As they were passing the bridge Pyrrha, Ren, Anthony, and Destiny stopped to fire at the Deathstalker that was chasing them. They were forced to move when the Deathstalker swiped at them. They ran across the bridge but failed to notice the Nevermore coming for them. It hit the bridge and broke it in two.

Anthony, Destiny, Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake were trapped on one side with the Deathstalker while Nora, Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, Niko, and Star were on the other.

Jaune picked himself up and looked across the bridge to where the people with the Deathstalker were. He realized that they were in danger of being overrun, "Man, we got to get over there, they need help!" he said to Nora, Star, and Niko.

"Let's do this," Nora said to him determination in her eyes and voice.

"Yeah but, I can't make that jump," Jaune said looking down.

Niko and Nora grinned maniacally. Niko switched his weapon, which looked like a shotgun to hammer form similar to Nora's, and he pushed an un-expecting Star down while Nora did the same to Jaune.

"No, wait!" Star and Jaune screamed at them.

They both slammed they're hammers on the ground at the same in time launching Jaune and Star to the other side while they both stepped on their hammers and launched themselves that way.

Nora and Niko slammed their hammers into the Deathstalkers head. Then shot themselves backwards to dodge an attack from the stinger.

Jaune picked himself up after being launched. He turned to Destiny, Blake, and Anthony, "You three go help with the Nevermore, we've got this."

"Ok," Anthony said then turning his attention to Blake, "Blake, can you see how tough that thing is?"

"Of course," she said before jumping off the bridge and using her weapon to swing to the Nevermore.

"Let's do this," Destiny said jumping off and firing an arrow with a long wire on it that she used to swing across to the other group.

"_Guess it's my turn," _Anthony though while jumping as high as he could. He began shooting behind him to gain momentum. He barely made the jump grabbing the ledge and having Destiny help him up.

Blake landed above them, "It's tougher than it looks!" Blake shouted landing next to them.

"Then lets hit it with everything we got!" Yang said readying her gauntlets.

The group nodded as they readied their own weapons to fire at the giant bird.

Sniper shots, dust, incendiary rounds, arrows, and pistol rounds erupted from the group. The Nevermore was able to dodge most attacks and seemed little affected by the ones that hit it as it crashed into the column they were standing on. They reacted quickly as they ran up the falling debris.

"None of this is working," Weiss said calmly trying to think of a new plan.

"I've got something," Anthony stated calmly, "Just distract it will you?"

"We can do that," Ruby nodded.

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" Destiny asked her partner.

"Yeah, I'm going to do it," Anthony said a nervous grin on his face.

"_I hope I kill this thing with this or I'm not going to be any use for the rest of the battle," _Anthony thought a little worried.

_**-With the Deathstalker group-**_

"We gotta move!" Jaune shouted seeing that the bridge was going to fall.

They all rushed the Deathstalker. Jaune and Pyrrha blocked two attacks from the Deathstalker with their shield as Ren and Star jumped on the stinger. Ren began shooting his pistols as Star used her single purple pistol with a blade and did the same. Nora and Niko were shooting their grenade launcher and shotgun at the Deathstalker. Pyrrha threw her javelin and hit the monster in one of its eyes. The Deathstalker became enraged and threw Star and Ren off onto the ground.

Star landed on her shield. Ren then landed on top of her and made her hurt worse but softened Ren's landing.

"Ren!"

"Star!"

Their partners said worried that the two may be injured badly.

Jaune noticed that the stinger was dangling by only a thread now after Star's and Ren's attack on it

"Pyrrha!" Jaune ordered hoping she would understand.

"Done," she said understanding what he meant. She then threw her shield at the stinger severing it in two and it landed on its head.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune told the grenade launcher user.

"Heads up she said to Pyrrha and she jumped on Pyrrha's shield and pulled her trigger which launched high in the air giggling the whole way. She descended down ready to deliver a huge blow. Just before she hit the Deathstalker, she pulled her trigger and made the blow even harder.

The force made the bridge break even more and Jaune, Pyrrha, and Niko were launched over the Deathstalker. Pyrrha grabbed her javelin out of mid-air.

Nora fired another rounded that launched her off the Deathstalker and on the ground. As the Deathstalker fell off the bridge, Jaune landed on his butt as well as Nora, Pyrrha and Niko landed gracefully. Ren and Star walked up to them but collapsed out of exhaustion.

The group looked up to see how the other group was doing.

Yang was inside the Nevermore's mouth firing her rounds down its throat. "I. Hope. You're. Hungry." She shouted angrily at it before jumping off to avoid hitting a cliff that the Nevermore was headed for.

The Nevermore turned and roared at them after hitting the cliff. Weiss moved in fast using her glyphs. She trapped the Nevermore with Ice on its tail.

"_It's now or never," _Anthony thought.

Anthony became surrounded by lightning as he fought to control it.

"_How is he…doing that?" _was a common thought among the rest of the group.

Anthony jumped in the air and thrust his arms forward letting all the electricity that he had out toward the Nevermore. The Nevermore began shaking violently in pain as it was being electrocuted.

"Fire!" Ruby ordered to everyone. Another barrage of assorted ammo hit the Nevermore. The Nevermore could not dodge the attacks. The combined assault of Anthony's electricity and the ammunition was enough to bring the Nevermore down. Its lifeless body fell to the ground with a big crash.

"Wow, Anthony that was impressive," Blake said in amazement.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind I'm going to pass out," Anthony grinned as he fell to the ground but was caught by Destiny who was expecting this to happen.

_**-Back a Beacon-**_

Anthony awoke in the medical wing of Beacon. He heard talking somewhere nearby and sat up to look at the source. To his surprise he saw all the people he had meet in the forest there. Destiny was sitting in the chair closest to him asleep.

"She's been there, waiting since you got here," Yang said noticing that he was awake. "You've got a real good best friend there, Anthony. I envy you," she finished.

"How did I get here?" Anthony asked confused.

"Oh, she also carried you all the way from where you passed out. She's probably exhausted from carrying you," Yang said to him.

"Wow, I really am lucky."

"Yup, so why don't we wake her up. The team assignment ceremony is In 30 minutes," Yang said to him.

"Ok, I will," Anthony said turning to Destiny. "Destiny, wake up," he said shaking her. "Time to get up!"

Destiny awoke slowly, realizing who woke her, she said, "You are really frickin heavy, you know that?" she grinned.

He laughed a little, "Thank you for carrying me," Anthony said smiling at her grateful.

"No problem partner!" she said enthusiastically.

Jaune and the rest of the people surrounded his bed now. "How did you do that electricity thing?" Jaune asked him curiously. The rest of the group must have been curious to because they nodded in agreement at the question.

"Well you see, Yang has her fire and I have lightning. I can just control it and shoot it like you saw me do," Yang and I don't ever use it in that amount, because, as you saw I passed out after it," Anthony explained to them, "Yang also hasn't worked with hers as much as I have so I can control it better than her."

"Wow, really cool dude!" Niko said to him giving him two thumbs up, "Just remind me to never piss you off," he said laughing.

Anthony chuckled a little at that. "Let's get to the ceremony," he said changing the subject.

_**-At the ceremony-**_

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin announced as the four students walked on stage as their picture was displayed on the big screen. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by…Cardin Winchester!"

Team CRDL moved off the stage as the crowd applauded them.

"Anthony Black. Destiny Parker. Star Kaplan. Niko Rush." Ozpin announced the next group of students. "You four retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team ASND (Ascend)."

"Nice name," Destiny said.

"I thought so too," Anthony agreed.

"Led by… Anthony Black."

Anthony was put into a state of shock with his mouth wide open. _"I'm team leader? I was not expecting this." Anthony thought._

"Anthony! Congrats!" Destiny said snapping out of his trance as she hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace happily.

"You will do well young man," Ozpin assured him calmly.

"Thank you, sir," Anthony said smiling before walking off the stage.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin continued with the ceremony as the four students approached the stage. "The four of you retrieved the black rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper). "

The four of them smiled happily. Nora jumped at Ren catching him in a hug surprising Ren but Ren smiled nonetheless.

"Led by…Jaune Arc!" Ozpin finished.

Jaune looked surprised as Pyrrha grinned at her new leader. "L-Led by?"

Ozpin simply nodded and, "Congratulations young man."

Pyrrha punched Jaune on the shoulder tying to be friendly but Jaune was not ready for it and was thrown off balance and fell to the ground. The audience laughed at this. Pyrrha gave Jaune an apologetic look as she helped him up.

Team JNPR went offstage. "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long" The girls got on stage as their names were called. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby)."

Led by…Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looked at a surprised Ruby. Yang ran up to her sister and leader and pulled her in a hug, "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin smiled at them, "Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	4. First Classes

**A/N: Hello! conxkiller7 here with another chapter. It's been a while since I've done one of these I've been really busy. I'm going to try to start again.**

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and ASND walked together to their house. It was getting close to dark and had been a long day at the initiation. They were assigned a house instead of dorms because Beacon had a lot of new students this year and they ran out of them. Their house was on campus but about a 7-10 minute walk to get to classes. They had their own, fully-stocked kitchen that they could cook in. In the case they didn't want to go to the dining hall for breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

"Man this is cool, our own house!" Star exclaimed as the house came into sight.

"Yep, we are going to have fun!" Ruby agreed excitedly.

The house had four floors and a basement. One for each team. The basement was set up for entertainment with multiple gaming systems, a large TV, and a large couch and many bean bags and assorted chairs. The ground floor had the kitchen and dining area as well as another bedroom and bathroom. Each floor had two bedrooms and a bathroom on each floor.

"Wow," Anthony said as the three teams walked in for the first time. "This is awesome! Ozpin went all out in making these!"

"I'm going to go check the other floors," Destiny said as she ran up the stairs.

"I'm going to go check out the basement," Jaune informed them.

"I think I'll go get everyone's bags," Niko said heading toward the door.

"Thanks, Niko!" Ruby said happily.

"Wow! Three Xbox Ones!" Jaune yelled happily as he ran up the stairs.

Destiny returned a few moments later. "Looks like all the floors are the same. So it doesn't matter which one which team gets.

"Ok, what floors do you want ladies?" Anthony asked Team RWBY.

"Let's take floor four!" Ruby said happily as she used her semblance and dashed up to the third floor.

"Why four?" Weiss asked herself in an annoyed tone before walking up the stairs after her followed by Blake and Yang.

"Call us when Niko gets back with our bags please," Yang said happily.

"Ok Team JNPR, two or three?" Anthony asked them.

"Uh, three I guess is fine," Jaune said while looking at his teammates for approval who were nodding in agreement.

"Guess that leaves us with two," Anthony said. "We'll call you guys as soon Niko gets here."

"Ok," Jaune said before going to the third floor.

"Well, let's get to our rooms." They walked to the third floor which had three doors, "Me and Destiny will take one room. You and Niko take the other. Is that ok?" Anthony asked the two girls.

"Yeah fine by me!" Star said happily.

"Ok, Niko should be back any minute."

As if on cue, the front door opened and Niko immerged pushing a cart with 12 bags on it. "Hey guys," he said.

"Hey, thanks for getting all our bags!" Destiny said gratefully.

"Not a problem," he said smiling.

"Ruby, Jaune, your teams bags are here!" Anthony shouted loudly he heard footsteps coming down the stairs in response.

The eight from RWBY and JNPR collected their bags and ran back up quickly with thanks.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep," Anthony said yawning as he did so.

"Ok, Goodnight," Niko and Star said walking to their room.

"Night," Anthony and Destiny said being left alone in the hall. "Come on let's get some sleep," Destiny said guiding him to their new room.

Anthony crashed as soon as he hit his bed.

_**-3:00 A.M. that morning-**_

Anthony awoke in the middle of the night. He looked over and found that Destiny was gone. _"Where could she be?" _he got up and went to the stairs. He went and searched the ground floor and was about to go look in the basement when he had an idea of where she might be. He quickly grabbed a blanket from the closet. He opened the front door and found Destiny sitting on the front steps like he thought she would be. She was still in her night gown so he walked up to her and put the blankets around her shoulders.

"Hey," she said as he sat next to her, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said grinning to her.

"I just couldn't sleep," Destiny said while looking up at the shattered moon.

"I see… nightmares?" he questioned.

"No just too much on my mind," she said pensively.

"Want to share?" he asked.

"Just being here at Beacon… It's so amazing," she said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," he said smiling.

"And all our new friends and teammates are great," she said happily looking blinking heavily as her eyes started to close.

"You look tired, thought you said you couldn't sleep?" he asked her curiously.

"You bored me to sleep," she teased with her eyes closed.

Anthony chuckled. He waited until he was sure she was asleep and picked her up as gently as he could.

"_Guess it's my turn to carry you somewhere," _he smiled to himself as he made his way up the stairs to their room. Anthony put Destiny down gently.

"Goodnight, Destiny" he said kissing her on the forehead before getting in bed himself.

_**-Morning-**_

Anthony awoke at 7:45 to the smell of bacon, eggs, and sausage. _"Smells good, as long as long as it wasn't Yang who cooked it, it should be great." _He noticed that Destiny was gone and assumed she was downstairs already and headed down.

His suspicions were confirmed when he arrived downstairs and everyone else in the house was already down there. Anthony went into the kitchen and found Ruby, Yang, Blake, Niko and Star sitting in their

"Hey sleepy head!" Ruby said noticing Anthony walk into the kitchen.

"Hey," Anthony smiled happily, "Who made the food?" he asked them.

"I did," Star shouted happily, "Nora really wanted pancakes too, but we don't have any syrup."

"Cool, just glad it wasn't Yang," Anthony teased her chuckling a little.

"Hey! I'm not that bad at cooking," Yang argued as she glared at him.

"Sis, you gave us both food poisoning," Ruby spoke up taking Anthony's side in the argument.

"See!" Anthony said poking Yang in the side.

"Not you too, Sis!" Yang shouted looking defeated.

"I'm sorry but it's true," Ruby grinned at her.

"Eh, who needs cooking when you have these?" Yang gestured to her breasts while grinning from ear to ear.

Ruby and Anthony shook their head at her while Niko blushed furiously and looked at the ground immediately. Yang noticed him blushing and looking down, "What Niko? You don't like it when I talk about them?" she asked.

"Don't answer that, Niko," Anthony said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Yang, please stop talking about your breasts!"

"Fine," Yang said with a sigh as she sat down to eat which Anthony soon followed and joined her.

"This is good food," Anthony complimented Star after a few minutes of silence.

"Thank you," she smiled at the compliment, "Glad you are enjoying it. My mother taught me everything I know about cooking."

"She must be a good cook then too," Anthony smiled at her.

The group was soon joined by the rest of their teammates and Team JNPR; they all ate together.

"Well, our first class is at nine so-"Ruby started after breakfast was over.

"Did you say nine?" Weiss asked her looking wide eyed.

"Umm…"

"It's 8:55 you dunce!" she shouted before running out the door. Soon followed by the other household members.

They arrived at class just in time. Professor port had just started his lecture.

He was saying something about monsters but Anthony wasn't paying attention to him. He was already having trouble staying awake.

He fought it off for as long as he could but was moments from falling asleep when someone threw a pencil at him. He looked to the source and saw Destiny behind him glaring at him and pointing toward Port trying to get him to pay attention.

Anthony rolled his eyes at her and turned and listened to professor Port.

"…Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask?" he paused, "Why, the very world!"

Some random student jumped up from his seat and threw his fist into the air, "Aaaa-yeah!" he shouted.

He noticed everyone was staring at him and sat down quickly.

"_That was random," _Anthony thought.

"That is what you are training to become," professor Port continued, "But first… A story, a tale of a young, handsome man… Me."

Professor Port continued rambling on with his story. Anthony's attention was turned to Ruby who was giggling while scribbling on her paper. She lifted it up and showed Weiss. Anthony could not see it but Weiss didn't look pleased. Yang, however was trying her hardest to hold in a laugh.

"_What is she doing?" _Anthony thought.

Ruby began balancing her pencil, textbook, and apple on her finger.

"_Impressive,"_ Anthony couldn't help but think.

"A true huntsman must be dependable!" Port lectured,

At this point Ruby began to pick her nose.

"A true huntsman must be strategic! Well educated! And Wise"

"_Why Ruby! Why! That's just gross!" _

Weiss looked as if she was about to explode while staring at Ruby.

"So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked his class.

Weiss's hand shot up immediately, "I do sir!"

"Well then, let's find out," he said.

Weiss left to the locker room to get her battle attire on. Anthony turned and looked behind him to Destiny. They met eyes and they both looked worriedly at each other.

"_I have a bad feeling about this,"_ Anthony thought.

Weiss returned minutes later wearing her white combat skirt. She stood in the middle of the room waiting for her opponent to be released.

"Go Weiss!" Yang shouted.

"Fight well!" Blake cheered while waving a flag with their team name on it.

"_Where did she get that flag? We just got assigned teams the other day!" _Anthony inquired.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby shouted throwing her arms in the air.

Weiss turned to Ruby with an angry look, "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"_Wow, that was harsh. Ruby is just being supportive like the rest of her team. I wonder what it was about…" _Anthony thought.

"Oh, umm sorry…" Ruby said looking down.

"Alright!" Professor Port said, "Let the match begin!" he swung his blunderbuss down on the cage and it opened.

A boarbatusk was revealed. It immediately charged Weiss. She jumped in the air and sliced at it but it seemed unaffected by the blow. Weiss stood in her stance ready for another attack.

"Ha-Ha!" wasn't expecting that were you?" Port said.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss and the boarbatusk charged each other. The boarbatusk was ready for Weiss's attack and blocked it while getting Weiss's weapon stuck in its tusks. Weiss fought for her weapon tugging at it.

"Bold new approach, I like it!" Port shouted.

"Come on Weiss show it whose boss!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss turned to look at Ruby and scowled instead of focusing on what she was doing. The boarbatusk threw her weapon away and Weiss now stood in front of it weaponless. The boarbatusk pushed her over and she fell back.

"_Now that's her fault for worrying about what Ruby was doing instead of focusing on her objective," _Anthony thought to himself.

"What will you do without your weapon," Port said still standing at the cage where he released the boarbatusk.

The boarbatusk charged and Weiss rolled out of the way and sprinted to her weapon.

"Weiss, go for its belly, there's no armor underneath-!" Ruby shouted trying to help her.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted angrily.

Ruby looked sad now like she had done something wrong.

"_What the hell is her problem!? That was good advice!" _Anthony frowned.

The boarbatusk charged but was stopped by one of Weiss's glyphs and turned over on its back. Weiss jumped up planted her feet on a glyph she had suspended in midair and launching on the boarbatusk stabbing it in the belly, killing it.

"Bravo, bravo!" Port announced, "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. And… Stay vigilant! Class dismissed."

Weiss stormed from the room angrily. Ruby soon followed her. She wanted to know what was going on with Weiss. _"Why was she so mad at me?"_ Ruby thought.

Anthony stayed near Ruby but did not want to eavesdrop on their conversation. He watched from around the corner while they talked. Weiss seemed angry and eventually walked off angrily. She was walking toward Anthony. Anthony stepped out from the corner blocking your path.

"I'm not in the mood Anthony," she said trying to move past him but he stepped in front of her.

"Move," she said deadpan.

"No."

She pushed past him and started walking away. But she didn't get 10 yards before he appeared in front of her.

"Stop!"

"As soon as you tell me why you are acting the way you are to Ruby," he said glaring at her.

Weiss sighed, "She is acting childish and not acting like a proper leader."

"She is younger than us, cut her some slack. Plus it is only the first day. Do you think you could lead better?"

"Yes."

"You're wrong." He said monotonously.

"What?" she said angrily, "How dare yo-!"

"You're wrong. Your attitude sucks. You couldn't lead anyone with that attitude."

"Excuse me?" she shouted at him.

"Point and case right there," he said calmly, "Weiss you seem like you have gotten everything you ever wanted and now that you didn't. You are taking it out on Ruby."

She looked down and didn't say anything.

"Do you really think that acting like that to her will help anyone?"

Weiss still said nothing and did not look at him. She knew he was right.

"Now, I'm going to go… Weiss try to be nicer to my sister. It will be better for everyone on your team if you get along."

_**-The next day-**_

It was early Friday morning. There are no classes today because Ozpin wanted to give all the new teams time to get acquainted with each other.

Anthony, Ruby, and Destiny were the only people awake. Anthony was pleased to hear from Ruby that Weiss had apologized and they were good.

"Glad to see she isn't all cold," Anthony said smiling at Ruby.

"Yeah, I was really surprised by her apology," Ruby replied.

"So what do we have planned for today?"

"Well, we can start off by going to the cafeteria and getting something to eat when everybody is up," Destiny suggested.

"Sounds good," Anthony smiled at her.

"Should we wait for everyone to wake up themselves or should I get the whistle," Ruby grinned manically.

"Whistle," Anthony grinned.

Ruby blew her whistle as loud as she could and slowly everyone woke up and came downstairs. Weiss looked unhappy from the wakeup call as she came down the stairs. Star looked awake; Niko sat at the table and put his head down immediately. Team Juniper seemed awake.

"Rough time sleeping, Niko?" Pyrrha questioned noticing his tiredness.

"Yeah," Niko replied not taking his head up at all, "_Someone _kept kicking me in her sleep," Niko said lifting his head to look at Star.

"Hey, sorry…" she said defensively.

"Poor Niko, he gets to sleep in the same bed as a beautiful girl and then he complains about it!?" Yang said while winking at Star.

"Yang!" Ruby scolded.

Yang ignored her, "I know I'm enjoying sharing my bed!" she said with a bit of a seductive purr.

"Yang!" Blake looking up from the book she was reading. She was blushing furiously.

"Hey, can we go get pancakes?!" Nora asked looking hyper and bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"That's actually why we woke you up." Destiny informed her.

"Yeah, so everybody get dressed and let's go!'' Anthony said.

_**-10 minutes later-**_

"Mmm. Pancakes!" Nora said with food in her mouth.

Everyone laughed at Nora's antics.

"Slow down Nora, you are going to choke," Star giggled.

"I must agree these, are really good pancakes," Niko smiled before shoveling in another piece of pancake.

The conversation was cut short by a disturbance coming from the table beside them. They turned around to see Cardin Winchester tormenting a Faunus.

"Atrocious, I can't stand people like him," Pyrrha said with a scowl.

"I don't think any of us can," Destiny said.

"He's not the only one," Blake said looking very angry at the display of Faunus discrimination.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus," Yang gloomily stated.

At that point Cardin began pulling on the rabbit Faunus's ears. Anthony got up while staring directly at Cardin.

"Anthony…" Destiny said as Anthony walked around the table toward Cardin's team and the Faunus.

"Hey Cardin," Anthony said, "Why don't you let go of her ears?"

"Why should I?" he smirked.

"Because if you don't you are going to know pain that you have never known before." Anthony smiled at him menacingly.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try." Cardin said arrogantly.

"Suit yourself," Anthony smiled before turning invisible. He reappeared already swinging at Cardin and hit him square in the face. Cardin recoiled and then tried to swing back but Anthony blocked it and moved away from him. He turned invisible again. He became visible right behind Cardin and grabbed him on the shoulder before electrocuting him.

Cardin lay there helpless as Anthony leaned close to his ear. "I ever see you do something like that to a Faunus again, the pain will be much worse next time. Got it?"

Cardin nodded. Anthony looked up at the rest of Cardin's team. They all looked surprised by the defeat of their leader. "What are you looking at," Anthony asked them while smiling all the way. They all averted his gaze.

Anthony looked around for the Faunus girl but she was already gone. He returned to his seat. Everyone at his table stared at him. "What?" he asked while trying not to smile.

"Anthony it's not funny. You should not have done that even if it was a good thing. You could get in trouble," Destiny said softly.

"Then I will get in trouble for doing the right thing and I don't care. I could not sit there and watch that happen."

"I think it was courageous," Blake looked at him with approval, "It was a good thing definitely."

"Thank you for agreeing with me, Blake," Anthony smiled.

Blake nodded.

"We know it was a good thing," Ruby said quietly, "But just be careful, Anthony."

"I will."

_**-Later that day-**_

"Come on man no camping." Anthony proclaimed while mashing X to respawn.

"It's not camping, I'm just playing defensively." Niko said smiling while staying stationary in the corner with a shotgun.

"That's camping, bro." Anthony laughed.

"Why are you complaining, Anthony, you are winning!" Jaune grumbled.

The guys decided to check out the Xbox Ones while the girls and Ren went for a walk in the Emerald Forest. Ren was forced to go by Nora but said he didn't like video games much anyway. The guys were playing Destiny crucible. Anthony played as the Hunter, Niko as the Titan, and Jaune as a Warlock.

"Golden pistol!" Anthony shouted before picking of Jaune and Niko with one shot each and winning the game.

"Man," Jaune said, "I'm done you're too good."

"Me too," Niko looked defeated.

"Well what are we going to do now then?" Anthony questioned them smiling at his victory on the virtual battlefield.

"We could try to catch up with the girls?" Jaune suggested to them.

"Yeah I guess better than getting my ass kicked in a video game for the rest of the day," Niko said solemnly.

"Let's go then!" Antony exclaimed.

_**-A few minutes later-**_

"Hey girls!" Anthony said as him, Jaune, and Niko approached.

They had found the girls and Ren sitting at the edge of the cliff by the Emerald Forest where they had been launched off of not so long ago.

"Hello, what happened to video games?" Yang questioned them, "Did you miss us or something?"

"It's hard to miss you Yang," Anthony smirked, "Anyway these guys are a bunch of weenies and didn't want to play against me anymore."

"Oh, well you are pretty good at video games," Ruby stated.

"So how is the walk going?" Jaune asked.

"Good!" Nora said, "We saw a lot of pretty things! Not as much pink as I would like though! It could use more pink!

"I see well that's cool." Anthony said smiling at Nora, "Pink is a pretty cool color."

"See any Grimm down there?" Niko asked.

"No, we weren't lucky enough to. I could use a good fight right now it sounds like fun." Star said smiling maniacally.

Anthony looked a little scared as she had thoughts of fighting the Grimm.

"Well it's getting late," Pyrrha broke the silence, "We should get back to the house."

"Yeah, good idea. Let's get some sleep," Ruby yawned while saying it.

The three teams walked back in silence. They got to the house and crashed immediately in their beds.


	5. Forever Fall

**A/N: Hello guys and gals! Here I am to bring another chapter. Like I said I am pretty busy but I will try to get one chapter out a week if that's possible. But if I don't update for a while I am not going to abandon this. I enjoy writing it so just bear with me. Alright hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Jaune sat on his bed thinking about his fight against Cardin in class. He had failed miserably, not even landing a single strike on Cardin. It was already obvious that he was the worst fighter in the class. He had not gone to any combat school before applying to Beacon like everyone else had. His father was the only training he got and that was not enough to compete with everyone else. _"If I continue like this I'm going to get myself killed and possibly my team. I need help." _He knew exactly who he could ask to help.

Jaune found Anthony and Pyrrha in the living room with Destiny and Star.

"Hey Jaune," Pyrrha smiled when she noticed him walk in.

"Hey guys," Jaune said nervously to them, "What's up?"

"We are just hanging out. Would you like to join us?" Star asked him while smiling sweetly.

"Actually… Can I talk to you Anthony and Pyrrha? In private?"

The four sitting looked at each other. Then Anthony and Pyrrha shrugged. "Yeah, no problem." Anthony smiled at him as he got up and Pyrrha followed.

Jaune led them into the kitchen where no one else was and stopped and looked at worriedly.

"Jaune, what's this about?" Pyrrha questioned him while crunching her brow.

"Well um…" Jaune started.

"It's okay Jaune. Tell us." Anthony reassured.

Jaune paused for a moment longer still hesitating. "I need help. With fighting. If I don't improve im going to get myself killed."

"So you want us to help you train?" Anthony asked him looking a bit confused. Jaune nodded to him, "Okay I'm up for it. Pyrrha?"

"Yeah, so am I. Thought you'd never ask Jaune." She smiled.

Jaune laughed nervously. "Yeah, thanks guys," He looked to them gratefully.

"So let's get started!" Anthony shouted, "That is if you're up for it right now?"

"Yeah, that's fine let's go."

_**-In the training room-**_

The three arrived in the room. As soon as they got in the fighting ring Pyrrha pushed Jaune to the ground.

"Hey," Jaune looked at her accusingly as Anthony was trying not to laugh.

"Your stance is all wrong, you need to be wider and lower to the ground," she said as she offered him her hand. She held on to his hand, "Let's try that again."

"I sit it out and watch first," Anthony said before leaving the ring.

Pyrrha and Jaune fought and Pyrrha always ended up getting Jaune to the ground or disarming him. She would then help him up and tell him what he did wrong. Anthony would help him with his aura after they had been fighting for a while. Eventually Jaune would be ready to try against Anthony and his rubber bullets. But for now all Anthony could do was watch and help with his aura.

This continued on for weeks. They were starting to notice Jaune improve. It was slow but definitely noticeable. He was lasting longer in fights and understand how to use his sword and shield more effectively. He was becoming better at using his aura and focusing it.

**-RWBY-JNPR-ASND-**

It was the last class of the day. Jaune was sitting in Dr. Oobleck's class half asleep. Dr. Oobleck, a messy green haired coffee drinking teacher was giving a lecture on the Faunus War. He would stop every once and a while to take a sip of his coffee mug.

He looked to his friends. Anthony was sleeping looked to be sleeping but his eyes were open. _"Wait a second… Are his eyes taped open?" _Jaune thought. Jaune chuckled to himself silently. He saw Destiny look over and she rolled her eyes and smacked him. He woke up and took the tape off. He laughed a little harder but was able to contain it.

"This is prior to the Faunus rights revolution, more popularly known as, The Faunus War," He took a sip of his coffee and zipped over to the map. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing population in Menagerie." The coffee addict moved with lighting speed to the middle of the room. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to some of you, it is imperative to remember that these are somewhat recent events! Why, the repercussions of these uprisings can be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Several hands were raised, including Velvet, the Faunus girl Cardin was picking on.

Dr. Oobleck shook his head shamefully. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, I mean. I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang. Now, who can tell me what is believed to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" he saw a hand shoot up. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss shouted confidently.

"Precisely, Ms. Schnee!"

"Now who can tell me what advantage the Faunus had over General Legune's forces?"

It was then that Cardin flicked a piece of paper at Jaune, "Hey!"

"Mr. Arc!" The coffee addict zoomed in front of his face immediately. "Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Ugh…" Jaune thought hard about his studying he had had with ruby earlier. "_Something with the night…" _He looked over Dr. Oobleck's shoulder and saw Pyrrha pointing at her eyes. It took him a moment to realize it. "Night vision."

"Correct Mr. Arc! Glad to see even some of my less involved students have taken the initiative to study my work!"

"Lucky guess!" Cardin said behind Jaune.

"Really? What would you have said the answer was Cardin?"

"Well, I thought it was because they were simple to train. I know it's a lot easier to train an animal that a soldier." Cardin shrugged as everyone looked at him in disgust. Even Dr. Oobleck shook his head in disappointment.

"Wow, Cardin. You really don't know when to shut your mouth do you?" Anthony said now fully awake.

"I agree, Pyrrha nodded while glaring at Cardin, "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?"

Cardin glared back at her, "What, you got a problem?"

"No," Pyrrha shook her head. "Just the reason why Jaune was correct. It's night vision because most Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight at night."

Blake nodded in agreement and added to the explanation, "General Legune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured." She turned to Cardin and stared directly at him. "Perhaps if he had paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure."

"I'm not so sure. I think he would have arrogantly skipped the reading like Cardin over there," Niko said laughing as he said so.

Cardin got up angrily, "Oh that's it!"

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat!" Dr. Oobleck ordered. "You will see me after class for additional readings. Now! Moving on!"

The rest of the class was quiet and went with little excitement and it was soon over. They all packed up and left except for Cardin.

Pyrrha stopped Jaune just outside of the classroom. "Can we talk, Jaune?"

"Uh… Yeah sure."

"Okay, follow me." She said while leading him to the roof.

When they got up there they walked close to the edge and Pyrrha turned to Jaune. "I just wanted to say that I am proud of you."

"Proud of me? For what?" Jaune looked puzzled.

"You have been become a better fighter and you have been doing better in class like when you answered Dr. Oobleck's question in class." Pyrrha gave him a proud look.

Jaune smiled but looked a little worried, "Thanks, Pyrrha. But I don't think I would have got that if you hadn't given me that hint. And I have you to and Anthony to thank for me getting better as a fighter. Thanks to you I'm getting the training I never had before."

"What do you mean, Jaune?" Pyrrha questioned, "Didn't you go to a school before Beacon?"

"No, all the training that I had was with my Dad and that wasn't much," he looked at the floor sadly, "I don't know how I was accepted into Beacon but even if I hadn't I think I would of snuck in somehow, faked the transcript or something…"

"But you didn't sneak in, Jaune. You belong here." Pyrrha tried to comfort him.

"I know but I feel like I'm burdening others with having to train me and helping me study," Jaune stared at the ground unable to meet Pyrrha's eyes.

"You are not a burden, Jaune! We are happy to help. You have good friends that are willing to help you whenever. All you have to do is ask."

Jaune opened his mouth like he was going to protest more but then shut it. "Thank you Pyrrha," Jaune meet her eyes and to Pyrrha's surprise he hugged her. "I needed to hear that. But if you can I think I'd like to be alone for a little bit."

Pyrrha was stunned but snapped out of it as their embrace ended, "Uhh. Yeah of course. See you later."

Pyrrha left Jaune alone on the roof. Or so he thought he was alone. He turned around to see Cardin climbing onto the roof from his room. "Hey Jaune," he wore an evil grin.

"What do you want Cardin?" Jaune replied harshly.

"Well I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation with your girlfriend about how you cheated your way into Beacon." Cardin looked confident and evil."

"What!? I didn't cheat!" Jaune yelled.

"Oh that's not what my scroll says," Cardin played a recording of Jaune's voice on his scroll.

"I wasn't accepted into Beacon. I snuck in, I faked the transcript."

"That's not what I said!" Jaune said defensively.

"What will Ozpin think if I show him it?"

"You wouldn't," Jaune dared.

"Oh but I would, but don't worry, I wouldn't rat out a friend!" Cardin grinned.

"Friend?" Jaune asked.

"Of course!" Cardin smiled and put Jaune into a head lock, "We're friends now Jauney boy. And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." He released Jaune, "That being said, I really don't have time to do the extra reading Dr. Oobleck assigned me today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?"

Jaune stared at his blackmailer. He tried to think of a way out of the situation. He remembered something Anthony had told him in training. _'No matter what, you must stay calm in difficult situations. There is always a solution. You just have to find it.' _Jaune then realized what was wrong with his plan.

"We are not friends and I will not do what you say Cardin." Jaune said confidently.

"What did you say?" the anger in Cardin's voice rising.

"If you go to Ozpin with that he will know that I did not have fake transcripts. You will get in trouble for trying to have me expelled." Jaune informed the bully.

"True, but your reputation will be ruined. Everyone will doubt you more than they already do." Cardin pressed.

Jaune thought about it for a moment. "Fine, then I'll compromise for the sake of my friends. I don't care about my reputation but it would hurt theirs as well." Jaune said.

"What's your compromise then?" Cardin said frustrated that his attempt at blackmail was unsuccessful.

"You don't show anyone that recording and tone down the bullying, and I won't tell anyone about your attempt to expel me and I will help you occasionally with whatever you need." Jaune said unhappy that he had to help the bully.

"Okay, fine," Cardin said before storming to the door and leaving.

**-RWBY-JNPR-ASND-**

It had been a couple weeks since Jaune had made that deal with Cardin. He was starting to return late at night. His teammates started to worry what was happening with him at night. He was putting off training with Anthony and Pyrrha.

"Why has Jaune been coming home so late at night for the past two weeks?" Nora asked while jumping on her been. They were in Ren and Nora's room.

"He has been more scarce since he has been fraternizing with Cardin," Ren stated.

"That's weird…" Nora said, "Doesn't he know that we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" Nora said while landing on her back.

"I'm sure that Jaune is fine," Pyrrha said not really believing it herself.

Nora and Ren just looked at each other and shrugged, "I guess so," Nora said.

Unknown to them, Jaune listened to his team. He closed the door and sighed sadly. Then went downstairs get a snack from the kitchen. Ruby was in there sitting in her pajamas eating cookies.

"Hey Jaune!" she said with a mouthful of cookies.

"Hey Ruby, enjoying those cookies?" Jaune grinned half-heartedly.

"Yeah you want some?" she offered him a cookie.

"No thanks."

Jaune must have looked depressed because Ruby was looking at him suspiciously. "What's wrong Jaune?"

"I..." Jaune started to make an excuse but then realized he could talk to his friend about it. "I messed up," he sat down at the kitchen counter. "I said some things I shouldn't and now I'm in this deal with Cardin, and I'm becoming more distant from my team and my friends. I'm starting to think that coming here was a bad idea I'm a failure…"

"Nope!" Ruby said cheerfully.

Jaune looked at the scythe wielder with surprise, "Nope?"

"Nope!" she repeated, "You're a leader now Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

Jaune looked at her curiously, "But what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

"Nope!" she repeated again as she put another cookie in her mouth and went and sat next to him.

Jaune laughed lightly at her repetitiveness, "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope!" Ruby grinned before getting serious, "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid and you might've been a failure the first day we met. But you can't be a failure now. You know why?

Jaune, who was becoming more depressed every time she said failure said, "Uh… Because?"

"Because it is not just about you anymore," she said pointing at him, "You've got a team now, Jaune. You, Anthony, and I all do. And if we fail, we'll just bring them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second," She said as she stood up, "Your team deserves a great leader, and I think that can be you," She began to walk away toward the stairway, "Have a goodnight, Jaune!"

Jaune got up and started to go toward the stairs when he heard his scroll go off. It was Cardin. He wanted Jaune to get him some Rapier wasps with big stingers.

"_What class would he want those for?" _Jaune asked himself. He didn't ponder it too much and set out to find some.

_**-The next day-**_

Teams RWBY, JNPR, ASND, and CRDL were following Professor Goodwitch through the forest of Forever Falls.

"Yes students, the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful but you're not here to sight see. Professor Peach asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda explained, "Each of you is to gather one jars worth of the red sap. However this forest full of the creatures of Grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda walked further ahead and let the teams go off by themselves.

The teams went off and started to collect there sap. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and ASND stuck together while team CRDL went off by themselves.

The sap collecting was going smoothly… Then some things happened.

"Nora, will you stop drinking the sap?" Ren asked exasperated.

"But it's so sweet and I love the way it tastes!" Nora smiled innocently."

Anthony looked at Nora's antics and began to wonder what it tasted like. He was ready to drink some when Destiny took it out of his hands. "Hey!" Anthony said.

"You can't have any. You become way to hyper when you have a lot of sugar and there is a lot in this sap!" she explained.

Anthony looked annoyed, "Not even a sip?" He pleaded.

"No," she said sternly, "I don't want to deal with you hyper and trust me, neither does anyone else."

They continued their bickering as the others watched in amusement. "They aren't even dating and they act like they're married," Yang said smiled.

"Maybe sometime they will be," Ruby giggled.

"Fine, I won't have any of it," Anthony said looking defeated. Destiny smiled at her win but then the two noticed that everyone was looking at them.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Destiny asked them.

"We were just enjoying the show," Star said in amusement and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You two are like two old men sometimes," Niko grinned.

"Ha-ha very funny," Anthony said sarcastically.

They went back to collecting their sap. Ruby noticed that Jaune was off by himself a ways so she went to check on him.

"You okay?" Ruby asked him.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff. I'm going to take a walk to clear my head," he said with his nose all stuffed up, "Can you hold my

"Okay, Jaune," she looked at him with a worried face.

"Relax, I'll be fine," he said as he left.

"You just yell over if you need anything!" Ruby shouted as he was walking away.

Jaune walked around for a while until his nose was unstuffed. He was about to head back to the group until he heard some familiar people talking. He went and investigated and found team CRDL laying on top of a hill that was facing were the others were. Jaune took cover behind a tree and listened what they were saying.

"That's the girl. Red hair, know-it-all, thinks she's so smart," Cardin said to his team, "Alight boys, last night old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box full of Rapier wasps, and now were going to put them to work Now, according to one of the essays he helped me with last week, these nasty things love sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two."

"Can't these wasps seriously hurt her though?" Russel asked.

"Yeah you got a problem with it?" Cardin dared him.

"No Cardin," he said.

"But what if we get caught or Jaune finds out?" Sky Lark asked Cardin.

"He won't find out and no one will catch us," Cardin stated confidently, "Besides I'm not technically breaking our deal. He asked me to tone down the bullying. This is revenge. He'll be clueless about what happened."

Jaune was pissed off. Not only was Cardin planning to hurt Pyrrha but he was and accomplice to it. Cardin raised his hand like he was going to throw the jar. Jaune realized and ran at him at took it out of his hands. "What do you think you are doing?!" Cardin looked at him angrily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Those wasps would seriously hurt Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted at them angrily.

"I didn't break our deal, Jaune," Cardin argued, "You said that-"

"I don't care what I said!" Jaune interrupted him, "The moment you tried to hurt my partner was the moment our deal ended!"

"Now Jaune, you wouldn't want me to play this recording of you to the entire school would you?" Cardin countered.

"I. Don't. Care!" Jaune said as he threw the jar of sap at Cardin covering his chest armor in it.

Cardin looked at his sap covered armor and then looked up at Jaune, "Oh you've done it now…" His teammates grabbed Jaune from behind. They hauled Jaune away farther away from the group. Cardin then began to hit Jaune repeatedly while Jaune didn't even try to defend himself.

"It didn't have to be this way Jauney. But now I'm going to make sure they send you home to mommy in pieces." Cardin sneered.

"I don't care what you do to me, but you are not messing with my team." Jaune said.

This just seemed to make Cardin angrier, "What you think talk like that makes you tough? You think you are a big, strong man now?"

Jaune smiled defiantly which mad Cardin angrier. With a roar, he went in for a big punch on Jaune. A brilliant white light flashed. Cardin held his hand which felt like he had punched a big rock. Jaune had completely healed himself and looked down at his arms which were glowing brightly before Lark kicked him in his back. He picked himself up as Cardin approached.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are…" Cardin said as he approached Jaune.

Before he could do anything however, they began to hear noises nearby and then they saw it. A large Ursa Grimm with jagged spikes coming out of its back; the Ursa Major burst into the clearing. The Grimm sniffed the air and then looked at Cardin. It was attracted to the sap on his armor. It roared at the group causing everyone to run away bur Cardin and Jaune. The beast attacked Cardin swiping at him and sending him flying. It ignored Jaune and went over to Cardin again. Cardin lay on his back and brought his mace up to block the strike, but it was easily tossed out of his hands and it landed right next to Jaune who had a conflicted look on his face.

While this was happening the others were finishing up collecting the rest of their sap.

"Where is Jaune?" Pyrrha asked noticing his absence.

"He went to clear his head," Ruby explained, "Apparently he is allergic to this stuff."

Anthony's head shot up a few seconds later. "He's in trouble we. We need to move now."

"Why how can you tell?" Pyrrha had a concerned face.

"I just felt a big wave of aura. Jaune has so much of it, it can only be him." He replied.

As if to prove his point, they heard a loud roar of a Grimm. Then team CRDL with the exception of their leader came running by yelling about an Ursa. One of them, Russel, ran into Yang who picked him up and demanded to know where the Ursa was.

He pointed to where he came from, "Back there, it's got Cardin!"

"And you just left them?" Niko asked Russel who didn't answer but looked down with shame. Yang let go of him and he ran after his other teammates.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted in worry.

Ruby looked serious, "Yang! You and Blake go find Professor Goodwitch!"

"Star, Niko," Anthony said, "Go and make Cardin's team tell you exactly what happened before the attack."

"Ren, you go with Ruby's teammates, Nora, with Anthony's," Pyrrha ordered as they all brought out their weapons, "Be careful, there could be more!"

Anthony, Destiny, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby went off toward where the roar came from. When they arrived they were surprised to see Cardin trying to get away from the Ursa. But the Ursa hit him again and it was ready to finish off Cardin.

Pyrrha gasped as she realized what was going to happen, "Oh no."

Before it could off Cardin though, Jaune appeared and blocked the strike with his shield. He was struggling under the weight of the Ursa Major.

Destiny and Weiss were ready to move in but the three others stopped them.

"Wait," Pyrrha said.

"Let him do this," Anthony said softly.

Jaune was able to push back the paw on his shield and slash the beast in the stomach. Angry by the slash, the Ursa swiped but Jaune saw it coming and rolled out of the way. The beast swiped again and Jaune jumped over the attack, but he was unable to block the attack that came while he was in midair. He was sent flyting backwards a long way but rolled back to his feet and charged the Ursa. He jumped into the air and made a leap attack but the Ursa moved out of the way and hit Jaune in the back. He brought himself up and noticed that his aura had dropped into the red. He charged the beast still. The Ursa and Jaune both were going to try and finish each other off.

Jaune was raising his shield to block the attack but Pyrrha noticed that he wasn't moving fast enough. So she reached out with her hand. She put aura into her hand and steadied Jaune's shield. The attack slid off Jaune shield and Jaune decapitated the beast with a swift blow.

Ruby looked at Pyrrha as she set down her hand, "Uh… what?"

"How did you?" Weiss looked confused.

"Well," Pyrrha explained, "Ruby has her speed, Destiny has her telekinesis, Anthony has his stealth, and you have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity."

"Whoa… you can control poles," Ruby muttered in awe.

Destiny giggled, while Anthony was trying not to laugh really hard, "No you dunce, it means she has control over magnetism."

"Magnets are cool too," Ruby said still in awe.

Pyrrha turned to leave and started to walk away, "Leaving so soon?" Anthony asked her.

"Shouldn't we tell them what happened?" Destiny questioned.

"We could," Pyrrha smiled softly, "Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret."

As she walked away the others smiled and understood. They soon turned to follow her leaving Jaune and Cardin in the clearing.

Jaune approached him and he offered him his hand and helped him up, "Holy crap Jaune," Cardin said in amazement.

Jaune on the other hand, looked at dead in the eye with a glare. When Jaune spoke, he spoke as threatening as he could, "Don't ever mess with my team, my friends, ever again, got it?"

Cardin nodded in fear and in remorse. Satisfied with that, Jaune turned and headed back to the others, leaving Cardin to think about what he did.

**-RWBY-JNPR-ASND-**

It was late at night and Jaune was on the porch in his school uniform, looking at the many lights in the sky.

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha said as she approached Jaune and walked up and stood next him.

Jaune shook his head and turned to Pyrrha with an apologetic look, "Pyrrha I'm sorry. I have been really distant from you guys since I got in that deal with Cardin and-"

"Jaune! It's okay," Pyrrha reassured with a smile which Jaune returned, "Your team really misses there leader and so do your friends." She turned around and walked towards the door, "You should come in, Star made pancakes! No Syrup though, you can thank Nora and Anthony for that."

"Wait!" Jaune said and waited for Pyrrha to turn around, "Would you mind helping me train again."

"Of course Jaune and I know Anthony will feel the same way. Now come on let's go," she smiled.

"Okay," Jaune returned her smile and went towards the door.


End file.
